Rio 3: The Lost Navigator (2)
by AltoFlute
Summary: A new version of Rio 3: Lost Navigator. Blu is caught in a storm while learning more about the territory, so he can better track him self. A cold front moving through the Amazon caused him to get lost far from the Macaw Tribe. His wing was badly sprained when he was slammed into a tree. Now he has to find his way back, but it was hard enough with his bad wing.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_'Vacation in the Amazon… yay,'_** the thought that constantly plays in Blu's mind as he glides quietly over the trees on a warm sunrise. He took the time to admire the sun's warmth, plus the air that flew over his wings. He was already used to this flying thing. He got it down pretty quickly, and his reaction time is well.

Beside the point, Blue was out looking for some Brazil nuts, and a few fruit for Jewel. They had a bit of an argument over going back to Rio or not, due to the fact that Blu still wasn't a great big fan of the area still. Jewel wanted to stay in the Amazon for a while longer, have the kids have a bit more learning to do, but Blu wanted to go back home. He missed Linda, Tulio, and Fernando, a lot actually. He hoped the Brazil nuts, and whatever fruit he could find, would be more of a peace offering, since he knew Jewel was still a bit mad at him especially since she didn't come back to the nest during the night.

Jewel, was currently flying right up onto the tree where their temporary home was. She exhaustedly called out, "Blu?"

She waited a few moments, listening, yet heard nothing. She tried again "Blu..?" Stepping into the nest, and looking around, she only spotted the kids sleeping in a huddle together.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked outside the nest, and out at the sky wondering if maybe he went back to Rio himself… she did remember saying **_'Well if you want to go back so much, why don't you go back yourself?!'_** It was the final thing she said before she took off heading to her father's nest, remembering a single tear going down her cheek. She then felt that tear go down her cheek again, and quickly shook her head off "No... Blu would never leave us behind." She reassured herself, and flew into the sky

Blu finally managed to find a few Brazil Nuts, and a couple of blue berries growing in a small area, and began to make his flight back to the nest. He retraced all of his steps to find the berries until he was in a recognizable area, and flew unguided the rest of the way up to the tree. When he got there, he looked around seeing the kids still asleep, but Jewel wasn't there yet. He gave off a sigh, and looked at the breakfast he was going to give her. Smiling warmly, he flew into the sky with the items, and flew down to the next possible location of where she was. Her father's nest, once there. He saw her laying there. Her head under her wing, and he heard a soft sniffle.

That sniffle caused his smile to slowly fade, and he quietly walked over to her, setting the items down a bit of a fair distance, and he spoke to her. "Jewel…?"

Hearing him call her name, it instantly made her lift her head up, looking up at him, and quickly embraced him in a hug, wrapping her wings around him tightly. "Blu!" she whisper-yelled as to not wake her father, "I thought you really left and went back to Rio…"

Blu was surprised upon her embrace, and softly put his wings around her as well to hug her back. When mentioned about going back to Rio, he remembered what she said to him before flying off last night, and shook his head. "No, that's silly. I wouldn't leave you guys behind even if it was the end of the world."

Jewel couldn't help but crack a grin, and she kissed him beak to beak. She noticed the items, and tilted her head. Blu looking at the breakfast he was going to offer her, "Oh, I-err-uhm… Breakfast for you," he managed to finally get out. He was nervous, but didn't know why he was nervous; maybe he just didn't want to be in another argument.

She smiled a bit more, and loosened her grip around him from their hug, and moved over to the Brazil Nuts, and Blue Berry Branch, and moved them over in front of Blu, and she stood on the other side of them "Our breakfast," She said softly, and split everything in equal half. 2 Brazil Nuts for her, 2 for him, 2 ½ Blue berries. There were 5 blue berries, so she split one in half carefully to make it an even amount for the two.

The two ate silently for the longest time, listening to the distant chirps of other birds as they flew around. Once they were done, Blu took the blue berry branch, and flew out, setting it by some old leaves. Once that was done with, he flew high into the sky, to see exactly what kind of weather there was today. Sunny skies, all day. That was his prediction. His prediction will be dead wrong in a few hours, as a cold front is moving through slowly, but it doesn't look like a cold front, there are no upper stratus clouds. Whispy clouds he would sometimes call them.

After making the prediction, he flew back down to Jewel, who was actually flying near her father's nest, waiting on him. The two took to the sky, having some fun with each other as the soar through the trees, and in a course Blu had marked, sort of as a fun race between anyone who wanted to do it, he knew it best. So he thought he would win against Jewel, yet he was somehow wrong on that as well. She beat him by a Macaw length.

It only made her giggle how flustered he was for a moment that she won, and it made Blu blush. She was her wife, and could still manage to make him blush. He liked it… sort of. After a bit more of flying, the two split off once again. Leaving Blu on his own to do what he wanted to do, work on the course a bit more and just recognize himself with the vast territory. He would save the course for later, so he flew out north, he never checks out north. It was good for him to do so now.

* * *

Alright! Rio 3 Lost Navigator 2.0! Haha, I will like how this one goes a lot better, it'll be a bit more slow. Yes, slow. Last one was going by way too quickly, and had little dialogue. Of course this one did too, but it's still more than last time, and all of that, the next one, should have more dialog from Blu. Chapter 2 is where the fun begins!

This was a sort of fun little starting Prologue to the main story!


	2. Chapter 2: The Oncoming Storm

_**Part 1**_

* * *

The cold front was fast approaching, what began as a few little clouds, started to turn into cumulonimbus towering clouds. This wasn't going to be a little shower, this was going to be one of the worst storms since Jewel, and Blu went to the Amazon, and they've been through quite a few storms already as it is.

Blu was flying low, the sky wasn't seen well, but he could tell it was starting to get a bit dark out. He wondered why it was getting dark out. It wasn't going to rain, according to his calculations, and it was only the afternoon, not even 2 o'clock yet. He was currently in unfamiliar territory; it was not going to be good if he got lost in this storm, especially in an unknown area. He was far too north than he thought he was. This set up was a disaster waiting to happen. He flew upwards, getting above the tree line, and looked towards the south. Seeing the towering clouds come closer and closer as the sun was getting blocked out.

He at least knew that now would be a good time to panic. It was best he stayed near the trees, but not too far below, or too far up. The wind would batter him, along with the rain, any anything else flying in the air. He landed on a high branch, watching the streaks of rain go by, until he was finally caught with a loud blast of thunder, and scarred him off of the branch, and began falling to the ground. He flapped his wings uncontrollably, until he finally managed to get himself up right, and spread his wings out, stopping his fall, and hovered for a moment. He shook his head a bit to get some of the rain that was starting to hit him off, and started to fly back up to the tree branch again.

The best thing to do was to wait out the storm, but he could barely see anything, and he needed to get back. Blu unknowingly went north, that's not the direction that he needs to go but that's the direction he thought he needed to go. Blu flew vigorously, and struggled to keep his balance while the wind, and rain battered his feathers, and leaves would fly into his face.

The trees started to get thicker; it was hard to tell where the branches where now, the fog was building in the valley, as the rain started to get a bit harder. He just about hit his body on a branch, as he flew through some leaves, trying to take a bit of cover in the leaves.

Blu thought for a moment, He wondered if he was really going south or not. He couldn't tell direction at all. He was a lost navigator at this point. There is actually no point in even calling himself a navigator. He was a bit horrible at it without a GPS or something like that. He continued to fly near the trees, trying to get lower so he wouldn't get battered by the rain as much as he was getting. It could help him see a bit better, so he wasn't squinting the entire time.

Lightning struck close by, and the loud thundering clap echoed in his ears. Blu lost his flight balance, and started to freak out while he was falling into the trees. His body hit two branches, and then felt a sharp pain in his wing, and that was the last thing he felt while his world went dark on him.

* * *

_**Part 2**_

* * *

Jewel stayed close to the nest, worried upon why Blu has not returned yet to the nest. It was possible that he was waiting out the storm. Even Carla Bia and Tiago, their kids, were starting to get worried upon their father's disappearance.

Noticing the fanny pack, Jewel walked over to it, seeing what was still in it. GPS... Knife set… Everything Blu brought was in it. It worried her even more, he barely goes exploring without it. He could get lost with it… That word stuck in her heard instantly, lost. _'It's okay Jewel… He's Blu, he could never really get lost! He always returns somehow.'_

Shaking it off, she walked back over to the kids, putting her wings around them as lightning struck, shortly followed by the thunderous boom after such event. The storm kept pounding away at the trees, and ground vigorously for at least three to four hours until the rain was finally beginning to lighten up.

Once the rain had fully stopped, Jewel flew out into the sun light, feeling the heat of the sun again was very nice, her first thought was to fly to the other Macaws, and they may know something. Hopefully they knew something.

* * *

_**Part 3**_

* * *

Not far from where Blu was unconscious. A Macaw with a White body, and Golden wing Tips, and Tail feathers took flight, scanning the area for anyone that may need help. The macaw was very nice, and loved to help out with the other animals that may lie in the forest, possibly injured in any ways.

The White and Gold Macaws were just about extinct at this point. The Macaw may even be the last female of her kind at this point. Or maybe even THE last of her kind. She didn't know. Taking a bit of a break to catch her breath, she raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side a bit when she noticed a Blue body on the ground. She took a few more breaths in, and flew down to the muddy ground, next to the body. She moved a branch that was on top of the body, and had a bit of a gasp seeing it was a Blue Macaw.

She looked around, "I wonder where he came from…" she spoke softly, looking to the sky, and shrugged with a bit of a chuckle "Duh he came from the sky. Now, Sapphire… What do you do with an unconscious body…?" She spoke to herself for a moment, and her eyes soon darted to his wing, which had a bit of blood on it, and she hopped over to it, checking to see that it did have a wound in the upper wing, very close to the bone. She was very careful, and moved it a bit, to test. It didn't feel like the wing was broken, maybe fractured?

She thought for a moment. Before finding a pile of leaves, weaving them together, and set the Macaw onto the little leaf bed she made. She dragged the bed over to the tree where she was nested in. After that, the hard part was to figure out how she was going to get him up in her nest…

Sapphire shrugged it off, and got his body on her, and started to drag him up the tree. Which was really hard to do, he was heavy to her. After at least half an hour, she got the Blue Macaw into her nest, and set him away from the entrance. She was quite tired now, only hoping that he would wake up soon.

In the meantime, she went out to find some water to clean off his wounds, and blood on his blue feather… She could tell it was going to be a while before he woke up. So once she was done cleaning off his wing. She got comfortable near the entrance of her nest and slowly closer her eyes, and went to sleep, exhausted a bit from finding him and then getting him into the nest.

* * *

_**Hehe. A 3 part Chapter 2? Obscured. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! It was a bit of a hassle to figure this one out! I feel like this went a little fast, but I am happy with it, so I hope you are too!**_


End file.
